


my one and only

by theafterimages



Series: you and me [11]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Getting Together, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: In which Yugyeom and Bambam finally get together





	my one and only

**Author's Note:**

> These installments both popped into my head last week, so here they are! I've had so much fun writing this series, and can't wait until it's time for me to revisit this ship again. (But first I have some more projects to finish up!) Thank you so much to everyone who's left comments and kudos, and to everyone who's helped me with it along the way. I appreciate you all so much! ♥

Bambam finally absorbs everything Jimin told him about the chocolates and Yugyeom’s true feelings, but that doesn’t mean he knows what to do about it.

Bambam’s in love—of course it’s love, even if they’re only seventeen; it’s _Yugyeom_ , what else could this feeling be?—and now he knows Yugyeom wants him back, and that if Valentine’s Day had gone as planned for both of them they would be together right now.

It should make Bambam feel invincible, but instead he just feels… bewildered.

“He knows I have the chocolates,” he reminds Jimin yet again as they leave the gelato shop. “He probably knows I thought they were for Yerin.”

“What, you think he’ll be mad?” she asks in disbelief. “Even if he really did like her, he wouldn’t want you to give them to her for him. It’s _Yugyeom_. He does things himself.”

“I know, I’m just… it’s Yugyeom.” Rejection isn’t the only thing Bambam has been afraid of all this time, after all, and now his other fears are plaguing him. What if dating is a bad idea? What if he loses his best friend?

Jimin touches his shoulder. “Hey,” she says, her voice softening. “For what it’s worth, I think you guys are perfect together.”

“Really?” Bambam asks hopefully.

“Yeah. And I think you’ll regret it if you don’t try.”

Bambam swallows. He knows she’s right. “Okay,” he agrees at last. “I’ll talk to him.”

 

 

 

 

 

But it’s a few days until Yugyeom is recovered from the flu. They text constantly and Bambam always drops off his homework, but neither says anything of consequence. Bambam plans and discards a thousand ways to tell Yugyeom how he feels, writes and dismisses a thousand speeches. It’s the way things have been ever since he realized he felt so much more than friendship for Yugyeom, but more intense now that he knows it’s finally time to do something about it.

Then comes the day that Yugyeom finally calls him and says he’s up to having visitors. Before Bambam knows it he’s in Yugyeom’s room, a place as familiar to him as his own, except his visits have never been quite like this; never with Yugyeom, still looking a little wan, sitting on the edge of his bed and looking up at him. Never struggling to make himself say what he knows he should have said a long time ago.

“Your brother gave me your chocolates,” Bambam explains at last. “He said they were for Yerin.”

Yugyeom shakes his head. “He told me, but he was wrong. I just made them with her, they weren’t for her.”

“Yeah, Jimin told me,” Bambam admits.

“Oh.” Yugyeom’s eyes widen. “What did Jimin… I mean, what all did you guys… talk about?”

Yugyeom is a terrible actor, Bambam thinks fondly. It’s a good thing he’s into dance instead. “She said Yerin made chocolates for Heejun,” he says. “It worked.”

“I know, I saw on Instagram.”

“I thought you liked her,” Bambam confesses. “All year I’ve-”

Yugyeom shakes his head. “I don’t.”

“But she’s really pretty, and you guys are so close, and she’s really talented and smart and-”

“Do you like her?” Yugyeom teases.

“What? No, I like-” Bambam fumbles for the words he’d been planning to say, but they’re all evaporating in the face of the anxiety tying knots in his stomach and the way Yugyeom is looking him from his spot on the bed, his expression wide open and bewildered. “Do you like flowers?” 

Yugyeom blinks up at him. “I guess so. They’re pretty.”

“I bought you some. On Valentine’s Day. I wanted…” Bambam swallows. “I like Valentine’s Day.”

“Me, too.” Yugyeom bites his lip. “And chocolates. And flowers, too.”

“Me, too.”

They keep _staring_ at each other, and Bambam doesn’t know what to say, and it’s horrible. Bambam had forgotten what it’s like to feel anything but perfectly at home with Yugyeom. He had thought that Yugyeom’s boyfriend would be easy, but what if it’s always like this instead? 

“I’m sorry I got sick,” Yugyeom says abruptly, his fists clenching his crumpled duvet.

“What? You can’t be sorry you got sick! It’s not like it was your idea!”

“But I missed Valentine’s Day, and I couldn’t give you-” Yugyeom hesitates, then finally, finally says, “The chocolates were, um, for you.”

“I know,” Bambam blurts out. At Yugyeom’s incredulous look, he explains, “Uh, Jimin told me.”

Bambam can see a blush spreading across Yugyeom’s face, and feels his own face get hot. Maybe they’ve both come down with another illness. Or maybe they’re going to die of embarrassment. 

“Did she tell you why?” Yugyeom asks at last.

“I got you flowers,” Bambam says instead, because fair’s fair; he can’t let Yugyeom be the only exposed one. And because he wants Yugyeom to feel the same dawning, bewildered hope that’s spreading in Bambam’s chest, making everything easier and harder all at once. “I, uh… I wanted to ask you out and I thought I’d like flowers if it were me.”

“Should I get you flowers?” Yugyeom asks. 

“Chocolates are good,” Bambam says hurriedly. “Anything is good.”

“Same for me,” Yugyeom assures him.

“Okay.” Bambam nods quickly, and they keep staring at each other. Bambam finally groans and covers his face with his hands. “Why is this _awkward_?”

“I don’t know,” Yugyeom whines back.

Bambam peeks between his fingers to find that Yugyeom is in the same pose, staring back at Bambam through his own hands. Yugyeom bursts out laughing after a few seconds, dropping his hands, and Bambam does, too.

“You’re too far away,” Yugyeom tells him. 

When Bambam obediently goes over to the bed, intending to just sit next to him, Yugyeom pulls him down onto his lap instead. It’s enough like the fantasies Bambam always has when he’s in here—or anywhere—that he can feel his face getting hot yet again, but instead of anything rated, Yugyeom just hugs him tight. Bambam hugs him back, resting his face in the crook of Yugyeom’s neck. He can’t look at him right then, but there’s something reassuring about feeling how Yugyeom’s heart is beating every bit as hard as his own.

“Bammie,” Yugyeom says, a plaintive murmur, “we can’t be awkward.”

Bambam shakes his head. “So let’s not let it be.” He pulls away, hating to do it but happy to see Yugyeom’s face again, and— _wow_ , he’s close. Bambam could kiss him if he wanted to; he does want to, but they should finish this first. He frees one hand and extends it, pinky first. “Promise it won’t be awkward.”

“I don’t know if it can really _never_ be awkward,” Yugyeom says doubtfully. “I mean, sex can-” He chokes on his words and cuts off, his gaze flying up to meet Bambam’s before darting away again.

Bambam coughs out something roughly approximating a laugh. He wonders if Yugyeom has imagined the same things he does—and when he can find out. After this, he reminds himself. “Um. Well… but everything else. Or that we won’t let anything stay awkward.”

Yugyeom smiles. “Okay, I promise,” he agrees, curling his pinky around Bambam’s.

Their pinky promises are usually quick, but this time they both hold on. Bambam just wants to touch Yugyeom, as many ways as he can. He sucks in his breath at the thought, at how all those all too vivid fantasies could become reality, maybe any time they want…

“So we’re boyfriends, right?” Yugyeom asks tentatively.

Bambam nods fervently. “I mean, if you want,” he remembers to add.

“Yeah.” Yugyeom swallows, and Bambam watches his throat work, wondering if Yugyeom likes being kissed there as much as Bambam does…

“Can I kiss you?” Yugyeom asks abruptly.

This is the best kind of mind reading ever, Bambam thinks in disbelief. “Yeah,” he says, and doesn’t even care that he sounded way too eager because Yugyeom is leaning in just as fast, his hands curling around Bambam’s hips; and then finally, after years of dreaming, Bambam is kissing Yugyeom for real, soft and sweet.

This is exactly what Bambam wanted; this is exactly where he’s meant to be, the certainty settling into him all the way down to his bones.

“Wow,” Yugyeom says breathlessly when they pull apart.

Bambam nods fervently. “So what were you saying about the sex?” he asks hopefully. 

Yugyeom bursts out laughing and hugs him again, smiling wider than Bambam has ever seen him. He looks so _happy_. Bambam always wants to make him look like this.

He always will, Bambam promises himself fiercely as he cups Yugyeom’s face in his hands and kisses him again.


End file.
